Poison-Man
Poison-Man is one of Dr. Coda's Robots. A high-power Robot with a short temper, he wields a corrosive liquid that destroys a Robot from the inside out. Physical Appearance Poison-Man is a rather offsetting sight to behold. For one, he's on the tall side, somewhat similar to Stone-Man. Having a dark green body with an equally dark gray as trimming, he looks rather menacing up close. Add his black eyes, always worn in an angry scowl, and the fact that he has no true mouth—instead having a gray grate-like filter that acts like a gas mask—and Poison-Man looks like a very sinister robot. Both of his hands can be turned into nozzles that are linked up to his inner workings, where his high-power corrosive liquid is stored. Weapons/Abilities Poison-Man fights by way of his liquid corrosion. He wields it in three primary ways: running at the opponent to grab hold of them and inject it into them directly, shooting it in globs from one of his nozzle-hands, or spraying it about with both of them at once. The more directly the corrosion reaches the opponent, the more severely they take damage over time from it. Note that corrosion can be cured by way of medical attention, Health Capsules, or any -Tank that restores health. Poison-Man's obtained weapon is the Poison Vial. Its wielder tosses forward a glass vial of liquid corrosion. Upon hitting an enemy, regardless of block or not, they will be temporarily poisoned. In the event that it shatters on the floor, stepping over the poison on the floor will hurt both player and enemy. Personality Poison-Man is arguably one of the least intelligent of the Coda Robots—certainly still intelligent and very ready to act superior, but far less civil about it. He reveres his own strength and takes great joy in demonstrating it. He is more than a little psychotic, evidenced in the glee he takes in breaking things down. Backstory Poison-Man was built by Dr. Coda as one of 8 Robot Masters to guard Coda while he worked with Mega Man in his plot to take over the world. His duty was to destroy the adversary quickly after Wire-Man stunned them. When Coda was finished, Poison-Man, like the other robots, was sent to wreak havoc upon Monsteropolis. He psychotically took over a nuclear plant with ease. After the events of the first Malversation game, Poison-Man returns to Mega Man seeking forgiveness for his actions. After doing extensive research on his powerful corrosive liquid, it was revealed that he could use it to neutralize nuclear waste—so he got a job doing just that. Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many protagonists) Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Every evil rebellion needs eight Robot Masters by Mega Man standards, and in this day and age I was going for ideas that were not commonly done. I noticed poison was rarely played with, and, being fond of the stuff, that was all the indication I needed. Poison-Man as he is here was conceived. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters